Naruto Kaguya
by I Wish i was the avatar18
Summary: some call my a monster, others a hero. some call my their Husband, others call me father. i am Naruto Kaguya and this is my story. Pairing is Naruto/Mito/Kushina


**First off I was writing the next chapter of Poisoned water when I got distracted by mass effect, Pokemon, finishing my registration for my second semester of college and finding a new job… which is still a work in progress. BUT I I will TRY to get that chapter finished as I just have to find my notes because my desk is a FUCKING MESS! Papers and ideas as well as notes for different stories all over the place that I have to organize and sort into their proper shelves… which are labeled accordingly. As another note I had the chapter of Poisoned water finished but my fucking computer crashed and I don't have the money for a new so I'm borrowing my dad's at the moment because I don't want to use my Mac book as that is my school laptop and don't want it to become cluttered.**

Naruto sat in a cave/cell with his brother Kimimaro as their "Father" opened the cell and brought them out into the light and said "It's time for you to make yourselves useful and fight and kill just like the weapons you both are."

And with that they were brought onto the battlefield where Naruto and Kimimaro fought and killed many, many Kiri ninja despite only being seven years old. In the end only Naruto and his brother were left alive and they hopped into a tree and watched the rest of the ninja pile the Kaguya clan members on top of each other and set them of fire.

Naruto looked at his brother "I can't stay here any longer I'm going off on my own. I'll find a reason to fight. go off on your own as well my brother… go and find yourself a reason to fight." and with that Naruto dashed into the night.

A few weeks passed and Naruto ran into two young girls his age being chased by Kiri ninja. Naruto looked at them and was entranced by their red hair.

Just as the Kiri Ninja were about to catch up and kill them Naruto appeared before them and the ninja laughed. "Well, well if it isn't a little boy playing hero. You will die just like them!" he yelled before rushing at him.

Naruto glared at him as he got closer his rib cage suddenly shit out of his chest and impaled the single ninja. He coughed up blood and asked "W-what?"

Naruto continued glaring and simply stated "Die." Before extending a blade made out of bone from the palm of his hand which he then proceeded to impale in the ninja's skull.

Naruto turned towards the two girls and asked with a small smile "Hello, what are your names?"

The girls looked at each other and nodded "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking others their name" the redhead with her hair in two buns held together by two needles in each bun. She wore a white kimono held shut by a red obi.

Naruto gave a small smile and said "My name is Naruto Kaguya of the once great Kaguya Clan."

"Once great?" the other redhead asked. She had on a yellow kimono top held together by a black obi along with short black spandex shorts. Her beautiful red hair flowing down to her thighs.

Naruto sighed and stated "my brother and I are all that is left of our clan as they tried to wage war on kiri and out of our whole clan my Brother and I are the only ones who inherited our Kekkie Genkai and were able to kill everybody."

The two of them looked down at the ground and said "I'm sorry for your family."

Naruto growled slightly surprising the two, "Don't be sorry for them. They only saw my brother and I as weapons to be used for their own greed and for us to do their bidding. I'm glad they are dead. Ever since my brother and I could remember we were locked in a cell only to brought out to kill. I hated them. My father was the clan head and I never felt so happy when he died. I'm finally free of that monster of a man." He stated.

The two nodded slowly, "Anyway, I'm Kushina Uzumaki and this is my twin Mito! We are the last Uzumaki that we are aware of… at least around here. As far as I know there is one in Konoha so we were on our way to that village."

Naruto nodded slowly "Would you mind if I tag along with you. I-I need to find a reason to fight… I guess becoming a ninja of a village will give me a reason to fight."

Mito nodded with a smiled "Sure, let's get going."

And with that they started on their way to the village which was about two weeks away by civilian travel since they had to hitch a ride on a boat to the mainland.

During those weeks Naruto got to know the twins and they in turn got to learn about Naruto… as little as there is to know about him anyway. He dressed in a black outfit with a white rope around his waist and a zip up shirt that was left unzipped so that he could easily take the upper part of the shirt off and use his Kekkie Genkai. Along with black pants and black sandals. His white hair is to his shoulders and shaggy.(Kimimaro's outfit but black with a white rope)

When they were about three days away from Konoha Kushina and Mito looked at each other while they sat at the campfire they made and looked at their new friend and decided to tell him their secret.

"Naruto" Mito Started to which he acknowledged and she continued "there is something you should know abut us Uzumaki women of the main Royal Family."

"Oh… and what would that be?" he asked.

Kushina looked at him and sighed, "Uzumaki women of the Royal Line can choose to enter a cycle of Rebirth one time and ironically Mito, or as many know her as in the past as the Wife of the First Hokage while I was known as the Wife of the Fourth Hokage. In my… I guess you could call it first life. I gave birth to a daughter before I died seven years ago on the date of her birth. Now I chose to be reborn so that I can at least somewhat be in her life and Mito and I apparently chose to be reborn at the same time so we became twins. That doesn't bother you does it… being with us in a sense old women?"

Naruto gave a slight glare "I understand but why should you let that matter in the here and now? Right know you are seven years old again have a new chance at life and have the chance at romance again and will hopefully be able to be apart of your children's lives from the get go." He said honestly and with passion from the heart even though he may not understand their lives but then again he had to mature faster than most children and knew the workings of the world.

After he said that Mito and Kushina flung themselves into his arms and thanked him before pulling away with a slight blush on their faces. They then went to sleep around the fire. They woke up at dawn and put out the rest of the fire. They then continued on to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

The next three days were rather uneventful besides the occasional bandits that were quickly killed by the three of them. They also spent the three day revealing things that they normally wouldn't tell people… I guess to them when one secrets out the rest follow suit.

As they neared the gate a group of leaf Jounin made their way towards the gates of the village and noticed the three seven year olds walking towards the village gates. They came up to them and stated "Halt, what business do you have with the hidden leaf village?" one of them asked.

The three turned around and looked at the group of Jounin and Naruto stepped forward, "We simply want to enter the village and become citizens and hopefully ninja one day. The three of us are refugees from the Land of Water."

The group of Jounin looked them over and nodded, "I hope you three don't mind if we escort you to the Hokage's Office." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and they all knew it.

When they checked into the village at the gate each Jounin grabbed one of the seven years olds shoulders and used a Shunshin to get to the Hokage's Office to give their Report on their mission and tell them about the three children they found, though they don't know their names.

"Dismissed" Hiruzen said and the Jounin left. Hiruzen looke at the two redheads and said "You two resemble some people I used to know… what are your names?" he asked.

Mito glared at him, "I would I hope I look familiar. It's a little known fact that the Royal Line of the Uzumaki family has one single chance at rebirth and Kushina and I chose that option though it seems that we were reborn as twins."

Hiruzen sighed and nodded since he didn't know that about the Uzumaki clan. But he understood that even though these two were once amazing Ninja, they are now nothing more that Children with the same Potential if nor even more so now that they were reborn and can take the skills they know and build upon them and improve beyond their past life.

Hiruzen then looked at Naruto and asked, "And who are you young man?"

Naruto looked at the Hokage and said "My name is Naruto Kaguya… of the now almost extinct Kaguya clan… as far as I know only my brother and I are left and we only survived because our skill with our Kekkie Genkai."

Hiruzen nodded and smiled sadly "I heard that the that Kaguya clan had a rare bloodline that only showed up in a rare few in the clan. Would you mind showing me what it can do?" he questioned.

Naruto nodded and slid the top of his shirt off of his shoulders and his bones suddenly protruded from his body forming spikes. He then moved his hand to his left shoulder and pulled one of the bones and it was shaped like a sword.

"Ah, the famed Dead Bone Pulse. I can see why you survived. In the right hands it can be very lethal. So you want to become a ninja of Konoha and you both would like to become Ninja and serve your village once again. Am I correct?" Hiruzen stated more than asked.

The three of them nodded "alright then just let me draw up the paperwork for your citizenship and the Ninja Academy. I'll also set you three up with a place to live seeing that your old houses are in a sense off limits since the Senju Estate was locked up by Tsunade and I know you could go live there on your own but I have to make you wait until you make Chunin. Same deal with you Kushina with the Namikaze Estate. So I'll set you three up with an apartments designated for the Shinobi. Apartments 23A, 24A and 25A. you start the academy at 8am in a week. Mito, Kushina take this time to get reacquainted with the village and why don't you show Naruto around as well." Hiruzen said.

The three of them nodded and started to leave but before they could Hiruzen spoke up "Kushina, I made a grave mistake when I took the mantel of Hokage back… I told the council of your daughters status as the Kyuubi host… the whole council and made laws dictating that anybody who spoke of her status would face death. Sadly the Civilian Council members didn't take that warning to heart and spread it throughout the village. The villagers either ignore her existence, reject her, beat her to near death and deny her food. If it wasn't for me… she would have died a long time ago."

Kushina and Mito turned and glared daggers at him. They walked towards him slowly with a dangerous aura around them. When they reached him the each slapped him twice before walking away with him stated, "I deserved that and so much more for what I have done."

**Seven Days Later:**

"Well Naruto, Mito, welcome to the Academy also known as HELL." Kushina stated with a face that expressed her hate for the academy.

**Alright tell me how you liked this chapter and if you even like the story idea.**

**Anyway leave a review for me. You know me I love the feedback and will make smores with the flames!**


End file.
